Ramen Nights
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Under Construction. Please don't read or more than likely the chapters won't make sense because editing will not be done in order, and the plot will slightly change.
1. Ramen Experience

Hello! Welcome to RAMEN NIGHTS! This is my first IrukaxNaruto fic. I've been dying to write this one for a very very very long time.

If you're here cause you've read my other fics... I hope you reviewed!

Like most people who review my stories know this is what happens when you review one of my stories.

1. I reply XD

2. I check out your profile if u r a mem. that is

3. I will read most if not all of your stories that is if they're of pairings I like and anime I watch i'm not too picky

4. I'll check out your fav. authors and most likely check some of their stuff out and review

5. I'll see your fav. stories and review those too.

I love reviewing...so you see how many people you can make happy by just giving me ONE little review?

I'm sure people who have reviewed my other stories will vouch for me.

Now on to the story!

warning: shonen ai boyxboy or boxybox as I usually mistype it. you know how I love that hot box on box action... also I do **not **own Naruto series nor any of the characters...the plot is mine but only the one belonging to this particular story... but box oh box the day I do own Naruto... I'll fill the red cross' demand for blood in one hour!

in case you're a little slow I meant I'll make it so good every fangirl/box will bleed out pressure lines of blood

* * *

****

_Ch.1 Ramen Experience_

Music and laughter filled the cool night air. It was Konoha's spring festival and everybody was invited. Many booths were set up in rows with games and challenges for kids, couples and ninja. On the opposite sides of those booths were many stands that spilled sweet smelling aromas of the various delicious foods they offered. A large field was reserved for 3-legged races, cake walks and many "Dunk-The-Hokage" pools. It may have been poor ninja forced into the job who then henge into the Hokage that took his place, but the people who attended had just as much fun dunking the innocent men. The clear sky shone bright with lines of paper lanterns scattered through out the festival grounds.

Naruto's face glistened with fresh sweat beads. Iruka and him sat on one of the many benches that outlined the race grounds. They sat untying themselves from the shackles that kept their legs bound. While Iruka undid the impossible knots Naruto began to unzip his jacket.

"Are you cold Iruka-sensei?"

"No, not at all. The cool air feels good after that race." Finally he dropped the small white rope that tied their legs together.

"Sorry we lost."

"It wasn't your fault Naruto."

Naruto laughed at his sweet teacher. If Naruto had listened to him and started out with the right foot perhaps they wouldn't have tripped and rolled down that hill earning them last place.

"Sure it was, but in my defense you should have said 'other left'." Blamed Naruto. They shared a laugh before standing up and walking into the crowded fair. Their shoulders touched and their fingers tickled each other with feather like touches as they shuffled through the many people in attendance.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto looked over at his teacher.

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?" Iruka's eyes met Naruto's curved eyes and now masked face. The blonde grinned as was obvious by his high cheeks. The look on his face screamed a sarcastic 'what do you think?!'

Iruka recognizing that grin laughed for even asking. "Okay ramen it is, but before we leave is there anything else you'd like to try?"

"No, today's been great! My wallet knows we tried all the games, and I am sure we rode all the rides. I have all the bruises to prove it." As an after thought he added "Iruka-sensei you sure do cling a lot and hard."

"I was protecting you!" Cried out an embarrassed Iruka.

"When was that? When you were screaming 'Oh my god! Naruto, don't let go!' or when you said 'Save me! We're all going to die!' ?" Naruto loved teasing his teacher. He never had learned to control his emotions and he still let his blood flow easily.

"Don't tease. I really thought that ride wasn't going to stop." They walked in silence towards the ramen stand.

"Thanks for coming with me. I really did have a good time Iruka-sensei."

Iruka placed a his arm around Naruto's shoulders in a reassuring manner. "Who else would I come with?"

"With a lover. Like normal people do." Naruto wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist and leaned into the sideways embrace.

"I don't have a lover, and even if I did, I'd rather spend today with you. After all we haven't had much time together since you became a jounin." Iruka released his hold on Naruto's shoulders. The embrace was slowly becoming more and more personal. Why did Naruto have to place his hand on Iruka's weakness? Naruto felt cold air replace where Iruka's warmth had been just seconds ago. Receiving his cue loud and clear Naruto removed his hand from Iruka's sensitive hips, but not before taking advantage of his hand placement. He slid his hand down the lower back of the older man sending tiny sparks down and up his spine.

Soon they were in the well known ramen bar, Ichiraku no Ramen.

"Oi, Naruto!" called the owner

"Hi!"

"You're back already?"

Naruto nodded. "Piece of cake! Nobody can beat me. Especially not those clowns I was up against. I didn't need the team. I could have taken them out myself!" Naruto posed his flexed arms for the old man. As if just the muscles hiding underneath his t-shirt proved that he defeated a squad of jounin. The owner laughed good mannerly and took their orders.

After 2 bowls of ramen and plenty of reminiscing about old times Naruto and Iruka stood up to leave.

"My treat Iruka-sensei."

"Oh no, you've been paying for everything all day. Let me at least pay for dinner."

"Nonsense." Naruto grinned at his teacher as he pulled out a wad of bills and placed a few on the counter.

"You're lucky to have such a nice student. Aren't you Iruka-sensei?" The owner of the bar offered.

"Very lucky indeed."

They stepped out into the street where the cool air seemed to slowly be replaced by a tolerable heat.

"Thanks Naruto. Today was definitely the best night and the most fun I've had in a while."

"I could say the same thing, but its not over yet is it?"

"Well, I'm dropping you off at home now. Aren't I? Or did you have something else in mind?" Iruka sure hoped so. He loved his student and it had been a long time since it had been 'the Iruka and Naruto show'. Lately it was Naruto and Kakashi. He supposed the new jounin had a lot more to talk about with Kakashi now a days than with his old academy teacher.

"Lest go swimming!" yelled out the excited blonde.

"Huh? Swimming? At this hour?"

"Yeah lets go! It'll be fun. We can hang out for a little while longer there."

"But I don't even have clothes to change into. Neither do you now that I think about it."

"Well, we could just jump in naked. Like on missions." A slight blush crept up to Iruka's face.

"What? I won't make fun." Naruto chuckled realizing the problem wasn't his sensei's clothes. "I won't tell a soul about..." Teased Naruto as he pointed with his chin at Iruka's crotch.

"Oh, are you trying to say I'm small?!" shouted an all too irritated Iruka a bit too loudly into the night. This caused two girls to giggle and walk the other way. Naruto didn't think Iruka could get any redder.

"I didn't say anything of the sort. Afraid or are you really hiding something Iruka-sensei?" Naruto's devilish grin spread on his face. His eyes narrowed above his mask into tiny slits of pure evil. Naruto spread his thumb and index finger into an inch measurement and laughed. Iruka took one good swing at Naruto's face, which the blonde easily dodged.

"Naruto!" Iruka took off running behind the younger man.

Naruto ran fast enough to be only fingers away from Iruka's grasp. He lured Iruka straight into the park with the clear blue lake in the center of it. Naruto jumped the fence and kicked off his boots and removed his headband. He ran closer to the lake and pulled off his vest and shirt.

"Naruto stop striping!" Naruto turned and started running backwards while removing his pants. "You can't catch me!" the blonde stuck out his tongue and turned removing his last article of clothing. He immediately jumped into the cool water.

"Come on in Iruka-sensei." Naruto splashed a bit more. "The water is fine."

Iruka stood on the small deck Naruto had just jumped off of.

"I'm not going in there."

"Oh come on!"

"No its late. You shouldn't have jumped either."

"Strip. I won't look." Insisted Naruto.

"I'll sit here near you." Iruka kicked off his boots and rolled up his pants letting his legs dangle into the water. There was a reason he didn't want to stand naked next to his student.

Naruto groaned a bit, but then it hit him. The best idea he'd ever had hatched in his mind. He wrapped his fingers around Iruka's ankles and tugged.

"Naruto.." Warned Iruka

"Yes..." That grin and those eyes again.

"Don't you dare pu--ah!"

Just when Naruto thought he'd gotten Iruka he was wrong. Iruka stood on the water being held up by a protective layer of chakra.

"I knew you'd try to do that." Iruka ran deeper in to the lake with Naruto still clinging on to his feet.

"So, I had chakra ready just in case you actually went through with it."

"Well, you thought of everything didn't you?"

"I'm still your teacher, Naruto." beamed Iruka quite proudly.

Suddenly he felt two sharp pokes on either leg. A loud splash followed an uproar of giggles and laughter.

"Naruto! What did you do!?" Eventually Iruka's laughter joined Naruto's.

"I hit two spots that block chakra from traveling down to the feet." Naruto shined and buffed his invisible badge.

"I'm glad you learned something worthwhile, but now I'm all wet."

"I told you to strip." Offered Naruto innocently.

"True." Iruka walked out of the water feeling a bit weighed down by all the wet clothes. He removed his vest revealing that his shirt clung close to his body. Naruto couldn't keep from staring. Yes, that was his teacher, his brother, and friend, but sometimes things change. They can. Can't they? Iruka stood completely naked only covered by the dark shadows of the night.

"Not shy are you Iruka?"

"Not at all. Not in front of you. You're Naruto why would I hide?"

"What does that mean?" Asked Naruto defensively.

"That you wouldn't make fun or tease me." After a quick thought he added "At least not seriously."

"Of course. So you trust me. Good."

Naruto began to regret suggesting the naked midnight swim as Iruka walked closer and closer to the edge of the lake. He'd hung his clothes to dry and was ready to jump right back in. Naruto began backing up every time Iruka got close.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Iruka noticed the younger man was no longer laughing not even smiling.

"No."

"Well you were extremely excited three minutes ago, and now you're avoiding me."

I'm not avoiding you. I'm just trying to keep myself from taking you right here. Iruka-sensei if you only knew how many times per mission you crawl into my mind. If I could I'd take you right here and now, but I'm just your little student Naruto.

Iruka was finally able to close the distance between them. "Earth to Naruto!" He got a bit too close. Both men opened their eyes wide when they felt the initial contact of two very ready erections.

"Sorry!" The color left Iruka's face quickly.

Naruto almost passed out of blood loss when he felt Iruka brush up so softly against him.

"Gosh Iruka-sensei why don't you just sit on my lap?" Teased Naruto. He'd regained his confidence after feeling his teacher was just as aroused.

"Am I interrupting something?" A low voice came from behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked around for the location the voice was coming from. Up in the trees.

"Hello." Kakashi fell slowly to the ground landing without a sound.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka took a seat next to Naruto on the rocky bottom of the lake.

"I was just wondering what lucky couple was out here making all the noise." Kakashi eyed Iruka suspiciously and smirked. He too loved teasing the chunin.

"Ok well now that you found out that, can you go?" Naruto wanted this time alone with Iruka more than he wanted ramen on long missions. Kakashi knew how bad he had it for the teacher. The only reason they had been spending so much time together lately was to talk about Iruka.

"Sure." He added "Lovers." under his breath. Kakashi turned to leave but before he was completely out of range he called back. "You know Iruka if he were two years younger that would be illegal."

Before Iruka exploded in anger Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his seat.

"Don't let that bother you, Iruka-sensei. Kakashi was just teasing."

"It doesn't... much. I just don't want him spreading rumors about town. I'm a teacher parents need to trust me not to seduce their children."

"Did you seduce me?"

How I wish that you would.

"Well, no of course not, but that wouldn't stop Kakashi-san from spreading rumors."

"He wouldn't do that. Really I know him." Plus I'd hurt him bad if he ruined your reputation.

"Well you certainly do spend enough time with him to know him better than I." There was a bit more jealousy in that sentence than he had originally intended.

"You have nothing to worry about Iruka-sensei. You're still number one." Naruto casually pulled the teacher close with a rough hug. "

By the way what time is it Iruka-sensei?"

"Umm." He checked his water proof watch. "1:37. The time passed so quickly."

"That it did. Well, I should be getting home."

"Do you have a mission tomorrow Naruto?"

"No, but I'm bound to get one soon."

They both walked out in silence and dressed on opposite sides of a tree. Naruto was dying to sneak a peek, but he knew better by now. He had gotten lucky today with all the close contact he wasn't going to push it.

"I'll walk you home." Naruto lead the way to Iruka's apartment. The dark sky was full of stars. The streets were empty now. Naruto had a strong compulsion to grab Iruka's hand every time it brushed against his.

"Well, here we are." Iruka reached for his keys and unlocked his door.

"See you tomorrow Naruto. Thanks again for today."

Naruto couldn't help himself he slipped his hand into the teachers loose pants and onto his teacher's hip. He wrapped his fingers lightly from behind and moved into a hug by wrapping his arms around Iruka's midsection.

"Goodnight Iruka."

"Sensei" whispered Iruka almost breathlessly.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto released his teacher and without another word fled to his apartment jumping rooftop to rooftop away from Iruka who stood still frozen to the spot.


	2. Ramen Denied

Hello welcome back. . Thanks for reading. I warn you this is a bit short, but I swear its for the good of the story. I really do want to develop a nice IrukaxNaruto fic... I'll make it up to you all by posting a dirty story without a plot later hehehe if its really needed leave a review with the word "smut" and that'll be enough of a request for an IRUKAXNARUTO tiny smut fest to make up for this story which I plan to develop. . thanks guys for the reviews and stuff I really appreciate it!

Now enjoy.

I don't own naruto only this story plot. This is shonen ai. So just talk about boys loving boys...nothing too bad. : enjoy... do you guys think my rating is too high for now?

* * *

**Ch.2 Ramen Denied**

"Let it go then." Naruto jumped back from where Sasuke stood weapon in hand.

They moved fast as always, but today something was different. Naruto kept getting hit. He seemed distracted and Sasuke needed to figure out why.

"Okay Naruto lets stop. I'm feeling kinda tired." He lied but it was for Naruto's own good.

"Alright I'm not doing too good today anyways." They walked side by side away from the training grounds.

"What did you mean 'let it go'?"

"You looked troubled. So, is something wrong?"

"No."

"I was just wondering. You haven't been this distracted since you figured out well, your little secret."

Naruto chuckled remembering exactly how he'd discovered he really did like boys. It was pretty late after a mission about 5 or 6 years back. He'd been feeling very tired and Sasuke offered to take him home. It was there where he got his first real kiss. The boys soon figured out how much fun the other could be when they weren't fighting.

"I guess you can say I just figured something else out." Naruto still didn't dare to look at his best friend. He walked with his eyes looking straight ahead.

"What did you finally realize you're in love with me?" Sasuke smiled at his companion.

"Yes. I. Am. In. Love. With. You." answered Naruto in a monotone voice.

"Oh stop, I may fall for it." Naruto jumped on Sasuke and pushed him to ground. He gave him a fake kiss on the lips.

"Who said I was kidding?" Naruto grinned. Even under a mask it was quite evident his smile was there.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off and began brushing the dirt off of him. "Don't kid around like that. People might see. Gross you taste like pond water! Don't you wash that thing?!"

"Actually I don't know what happened to my other ones." Naruto was silent. He took a deep breath and began once more" Sasuke, what would you say if I told you that..." Naruto paused briefly.

"Told me what?"

"That I liked somebody we both know. Somebody who is older and very handsome."

"You like Kakashi? He's Okay. I doubt he's gay though."

"No, not him!"

"Neji?"

"No his eyes creep me out."

"Mine didn't creep you out." Sasuke was being a bit defensive in his tone, but still managed to lift an eyebrow before winking at the blonde.

"Cause you're my best friend. Stop winking. It also helped that we were pumped full of hormones."

"Then is it Gai?"

"Ewww! You're one sick man!"

"Okay then who?"

"Iruka." whispered Naruto.

"Umino Iruka?" Sasuke stared with his mouth open.

"Yes. What's wrong with him?"

"As in Iruka-sensei? The academy teacher? Our teacher?"

"Yes."

"You're the sick man. Isn't he like your dad or something?"

"No. Sorta."

"I know he's not your dad. What I meant was aren't you two a little too close to get closer?"

"We can get closer. I hope."

"I think he's too innocent for you."

"I asked for your opinion not an outline of the reasons we shouldn't be. Plus, he's a teacher. He has to be a bit innocent. At least act it."

"Does he like you?"

"Therein lies the problem. I don't know if he does. I think he may, but there's no way to be sure. I kinda stepped over our line last week after the festival so, I'm a bit nervous to go near him."

"Forget about whatever happened just ask him out. See what he says. If he says no then laugh it off as if he made the mistake of thinking it was a date. You have that advantage since you two are so close. You can always say you were kidding or just asking him for dinner as friends."

"You're a genius."

"I know. Did it finally dawn on you?"

"Shut up. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I have to get home. The wife is waiting."

"The wife?"

"Neji. He's the new wife."

"Can't you call them boyfriends? 'The wife' is just odd."

"I could." With that Sasuke took off from his friend's side leaving him alone to walk the rest of the way home.

"Aren't you gonna ask how I crossed the line?!" Naruto yelled out after his friend.

"NO! Kakashi told me you were molesting him in the lake." Before Naruto could answer and deny Sasuke was out of sight.

--

OoOoOo Night of the Festival oOoOoO

Move your hand Naruto. To you it may just be a hug, but to me it can mean so much more.

"Goodnight Iruka."

Sensei...sensei. He's so warm. Disconnected thoughts rushed his mind. I want to pull him tighter around me and invite him in the house. Except this time our sleep over will be different. He's a man now. I haven't seen his face in so long. Poor Naruto. He doesn't understand what a hug like this means to me or how it makes my body react.

"Sensei."

Why did I correct him? Maybe he wants this too. No, he's just a loving boy. I'm not going to ruin us. I'm his brother. I'm his confidant. I am just being selfish, I'm sure.

"Iruka-sensei."

He felt Naruto leave in a hurry. Iruka walked in to his apartment alone. He looked back in hopes of spotting Naruto, but he moved too fast. Iruka put his keys on the small coffee table and made his way to the shower. The dirty lake water made his skin feel rough. Naruto's innocent dirty lines made his body feel hot. He started the shower and removed his moist clothing. He'd have to wash those out too or by tomorrow the whole house would stink of lake water.

I'm his teacher dammit.

Iruka fought with himself to get those thoughts out of his head. He'd always loved Naruto. He never saw him any different than a son or brother. Until recently, he'd changed. Naruto was taller now. He was a lot more handsome. His face remained secret, taking after his new teacher in that way, but his body matured well for everyone to see. His character changed. He was still hyper and happy. His laughter was still full of cheer and happiness, but he was also capable of being serious. He was dependable and many of his friends now looked to him for advice. He'd truly grown wiser in the last years. Iruka began to admire him for it. He had endured so much and it only made him stronger and a better person. He'd admired so much that soon Iruka found himself deeply and madly in love with his little Naruto.

Its so wrong. He deserved a cute little girl with bright eyes. Someone to love him. Someone to have little kids with. A truly happy life he deserves. Not me, an old, worn man.

He wasn't old. He was perfect. He was Iruka-sensei. Naruto's Iruka. Naruto considered him the closest to his heart. He was everything to Naruto. He'd also discovered this love by accident. If you'd ask him he'd say

_"Missions are missions, but sometimes they are a lot more. Missions make ninja realize who the important people in their lives are. Especially for someone who hasn't found his other half. True love surfaces much easier when you're on the brink of death. When you close your eyes for one last time and the face you see there is one your uncontrolled mind wanted you to see, that's when you've found true love. The times you fall and fall but get back up for that one person that's when your heart knows its love. When you start to defend a whole village with your life for the sole purpose and well being of that single person that inhabits it, that's when your soul will realize it is love. The second your mind wanders from a peaceful sleep into unending dreams of home and that face, that's when love has found you." _

Missions were missions, but to Naruto they were secret messages from Aphrodite herself.

* * *

Thanks for making it through. Tell me what you think. : Ja ne. 


	3. Ramen Delights

Hello all! Welcom back to Ramen Nights . hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm updating fast. I am really enjoying this story. I hope you are too. Remember I like reviews, but even if you don't leave one I'll still update. : well on to the story.

**warning**: shonen ai, box on box i do not own naruto...if i did...well Iruka would wear A LOT less...and Naruto would bleed A LOT more... ; well then you've been warned...

oh and the rating will be changing soon... i think i'm pretty sure of it so if you can't find this story try looking under "all ratings" or w/e.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Ch. 3 Ramen Delights

Iruka hadn't seen the boy, 'the young man' he corrected in his mind, in a while. He went by his house a couple of times that week knowing he didn't have missions, but Naruto was never home.

He missed him and now he was sitting alone at the ramen bar. He stared at his reflection in the food. It wasn't the same without Naruto. He missed Naruto walking into his place uninvited and making a mess. He missed having to take care of him after missions, but mostly, now that he sat alone with a bowl of ramen, he missed having to pay for his dinner, and for seconds, and thirds, and fourths. Just that thought made Iruka laugh. He'd love to pay again just like he did that very first time.

OoOoOo Iruka's flashback oOoOoO

"By the way, sensei, I have a favor to ask." Naruto began in the kindest voice he knew how to use.

"You want another bowl?" I was fearful, yes. I wouldn't be getting paid for another two days and I was already low on funds.

I heard "No," and was relieved until he continued "Can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?"

"Ah Kore ga. Dame. Dame." I denied him the right to wear it as I pointed out the importance that it held. The importance that it should hold for all ninja. I remember exactly what he did afterwards.

"Meany!"

I laughed at his cute little face as it contorted with fake anger. I soon stopped as he yelled out.

"I want another bowl!"

OoOoOo Present oOoOoO

_I protected him. He protected me. Because we were the same. What has happened in these short 6 years?_

Suddenly Iruka felt a warm hand on his back which snapped him out of his daydream.

"Iruka-sensei are you feeling okay?" Naruto had a very worried look in his eyes. His eyebrows were raised in concern.

"Naruto!" Iruka almost fell off his stool. "I didn't know you were here."

"I've been here for a while. I was talking to you, but I noticed you didn't answer."

"Oh gomen gomen. I was thinking."

"About?"

"You." How did I let that slip?

"Me?" An inner Naruto yelled out and posed with his fingers out stretched visualizing his victory as small colorful confetti littered the air.

"Umm, yes. I was remembering that first time we ate together."

Naruto sat back down as he said "That was a while back, but I remember it clearly." Naruto chuckled and added "Meany."

Iruka smiled and ordered a bowl for Naruto.

"I'm not that mean am I?" Iruka still had a sad tone in his voice. It hurt Naruto to hear him so melancholy.

"Sensei..." Naruto looked over at Iruka's solemn look while he whispered the title.

"I'm sorry Naruto I have a lot on my mind." _You. I have you on my mind. What can I do. I don't want to sever our ties. I love you. Sadly I'm also in love with you. Oh, Naruto give me a hint. _

"Iruka-sensei, you can talk to me." Naruto reached his hand over to his teacher's. He massaged the sweaty palms and fingers with his.

Iruka looked up from his bowl to Naruto's concerned eyes.

"I know. I know I can." _Maybe I can talk about him to him. My dilemma may solve itself if he tells me what I should do._

"Not now though. Eat up or it'll get cold." Iruka faked a smile and continued eating.

Naruto ate the entire contents of the bowl with as much speed and precision as Kakashi. Iruka tried for a peek but by the time he turned it was too late.

"You're curious aren't you" he paused for emphasis "_sensei_?" The mood instantly lightened. That was the power Naruto's smile and teasing voice held over Iruka.

Iruka let his blood go all too soon. His face was hinting a bit of red.

_Okay Naruto ask him out. Do it now._ Seconds passed and no words came. _Okay NOW!... No maybe I'll do it later. He's eating. Now! _Naruto pinched himself inwardly.

"Iruka-sensei I was wondering if--"

"Naruto, want to come over for dinner?" Iruka took a small leap. He had to. If he didn't would drive him crazy. He would set it all up. He'd leave it up to Naruto at the end, but he would help.

"Really!? Are you cooking?" Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, I'll cook."

Naruto laughed joyously and agreed immediately.

"Well Iruka-sensei see you tonight then. What time should I come by?"

"7 is okay."

"Should I bring anything?" Naruto was standing and without Iruka noticing he paid for both their lunches.

"No, I'll take care of everything."

"See you then Iruka-sensei." Naruto turned and began to walk out.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto I cut you off before. You wanted to ask something?"

"Right," Naruto looked at Iruka again "I was wondering if you--" What should I say?

"If I what?" Asked Iruka curiously.

He was taking too long. Naruto opened his mouth and this came out. "If you wanted to see under my mask." _Stupid Naruto. What the hell kind of question is that?!_

"The bill please." Iruka called at the old man to buy him some time.

The old man smiled at Iruka and brought his shoulders up in feigned confusion.

_That Naruto. Sweet as always. I think by now he's paid me back for all those bowls_.

"If I want to see your face?" _God yes! I wonder what he looks like after so much time. He's probably the same sweet faced boy I remember. _Iruka ran a couple of possible faces through his head.

"Sure." Naruto had walked into that himself. What else could he do? Say 'No, nevermind you can't look.'?

"It sure has been a while." It took Iruka a little while to consider the options. _I want to say yes. It may be cause I tried to sneak a peek though. I guess..._

Naruto was afraid Iruka would say yes. He had made a silly promise with Kakashi. More like a bet actually. Naruto had been making fun of Kakashi for his "stupid" mask that day. Kakashi told him it wasn't as easy as he thought. Naruto said it wasn't difficult to leave a rag on your face. Kakashi said it wasn't a "rag". Naruto said "fine, then that sock.". They threw words at each other for another while and ended up tied up in a bet.

If Naruto could wear the mask until the day he got married Kakashi would attend the wedding in a dress. If Naruto took off the mask in public before that he was to show up naked at Kakashi's wedding "or funeral" as Kakashi had added morbidly. He'd smiled and continued "whichever comes first."

"If you really want to see" Naruto suddenly didn't care. Iruka may fall in love with him then or at least give him a chance. "I'll show you sensei."

_'Sensei'._ Iruka melted inside. _Say that again._

Recovering from the sudden weakness in his knees he gave his answer.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think you'd better keep it on. I'm sure you have your reasons. I don't want to be the one to make you take it off."

Relieved Naruto waved. "Okay I have to go. See you tonight Iruka-sensei." Naruto took off in the direction of Kakashi's house.

"Bye Naruto." _I should have said yes._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope to see you back for ch.4. .

ja.


	4. Ramen Perfection

Hi you're back! Great for me then. Okay I will have my a/n at the bottom cause whatever I have to tell you is gonna ruin it if I say it now. So here goes...

**Thanks to Inuyasha Uzumaki!!!!** she helped me edit this one... but any mistakes you find will be mine cause I added a lot more that I didn't show her so for the good she's to thank. for the screw ups...that's all me!

**warning: shonen ai boxybox** and umm that's about it... so if you don't like it don't read it...but considering you're on the 4th chapter... go on and complain closet pervert...

on to the story!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 4 Ramen Perfection**

"Iruka" moaned Naruto quite loudly. He grabed at his warm body. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined it would be this good. He touched him greedly. Iruka was soft. He smelled sweet like, laundry soap. _Soap?_

"Naruto! Get the hell off my pillow!" Kakashi grabbed the sleeping boy by the neck with one hand and the pillow with his other to pry them apart.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Groaned Naruto sleeply.

"Yes. How may I help you?" Replied the upset jounin. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the poor pillow.

"Sorry. I thought, I was dreaming that..."

"I know what you were dreaming."

"You do?!" Naruto blushed and it showed up very well on his exposed face.

"How could I not? I could hear you moaning all the way to the kitchen. Kinda gross." Kakashi joked.

Naruto groaned even louder. "What am I going to do? Iruka-sensei asked me over to his house. Tonight."

"Well, _don't_ do to him what you just tried to do to my pillow for one." Kakashi took a seat next to Naruto.

"I don't know if I can promise that." Naruto sounded serious.

"Why not? Have some self control."

"Well, I haven't had dinner at Iruka's house in such a long time."

"What's that have to do with it?"

"After dinner we always watch a movie. I used to lay my head on his lap and the popcorn would be in front of him. Then we'd stay like that till it was over."

"That sounds about right. You may not want to lay your head on his lap now. You're old."

"I'm not old, ancient man."

"Naruto I fail to see the problem here." Kakashi ignored the fact he was just called 'ancient'.

"That I want to lay my head there and I want to sleep in his bed like I used to. I know Iruka still thinks I'm a kid, so he'll let me. He'll probably feel awkward if I don't. The thing is I'll want to... 'pillow' him."

"'Pillow' him, hmm. Okay I think you're worrying too much. Just act natural. Whatever happens happens."

Naruto stood up after Kakashi. "Come, I made tea while you were harrassing my pillow."

"Thanks."

"Oh and I have good news for you."

"What's that?"

"Iruka is or at least has been interested in men. It took me a while, but I found an ex that spilled it all."

"Well, spill this way."

KNOCK KNOCK

Both jounin stared at the other. Neither was wearing a mask.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto raised his hand to his face.

"Sorry, I threw them all in to wash."

"Improvise."

Kakashi yelled at the door "I'm coming hold up."

Naruto picked up his shirt off the bedroom floor where he'd left it.

Kakashi grabbed a rag from the kitchen table and held it over his face as he answered the door.

Iruka was there.

"Hi Kakashi-san." He looked beyond the door and he noticed Naruto in Kakashi's bedroom slipping on a shirt and facing the opposite direction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Kakashi looked behind him to see what he was talking about.

"Oh that. No, its not that. We were-"

"Its ok." Interrupted Iruka "I just came to ask for those movies I lent you yesterday."

"Oh sure." Kakashi grabbed the movies off the top of the t.v. "Here you go. Thank you."

"Sure anytime." Iruka was about to walk away.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved from behind the couch. He had half of his face in his black shirt.

"Hey Naruto. I just came by for the movies we're gonna watch after dinner."

"Great. I'm washing my mask by the way. I can see the weird look on your face." Naruto walked closer to the door and pushed Kakashi into the kitchen with his sight alone.

"Oh ok." Iruka sounded almost relieved

"The machine in my apartment isn't working so I came here to do laundry."

Kakashi looked over at the teacher and raised and eyebrow saying 'told you so'

"You can use mine too. If its closer for you."

"Thanks I'll remember that."

Iruka waved goodbye at Kakashi and Naruto.

"See you."

Naruto closed and locked the door.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"I think you're luckier than you think." Kakashi smiled at him

"What do you mean?"

"Follow your instincts tonight. If it feels like he wants you to move closer then move closer. If it looks like he wants to kiss you then kiss him. If he looks cold hug him."

"No, he might freak out and I don't want to ruin anything."

"Naruto do you trust me?" Kakashi reached for a kunai.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"With my life."

"Okay then lets see if you're lying." Kakashi closed his eyes and threw the kunai at Naruto's head.

There was the sound of a wet thud. Like the sound of an axe hitting a wet log.

Kakashi opened his eyes to see that Naruto hadn't moved.

"Great. Then if you trust me this much do as I say."

"You split open that chicken!" Naruto turned and pointed at the kitchen where a kunai was deeply embeded into the piece of frozen poultry.

---

OoOoOo 6:30 p.m. oOoOoO

._Naruto's house_

Naruto stood staring at his closet. He had almost everything he owned out on the bed. He felt like a silly girl going on her first date. Butterflies darted left and right in his stomach. He knew it was no different than all the other times they'd had dinner, but deep inside he wanted it to be. He wanted this dinner to go perfectly.

He stared in the mirror and pulled up the only thing he was certain of wearing, his black mask. He combed his fingers through his hair and pointed it carelessly. It always fell the right way why should today be any different. He reached for his forehead protector. It was a habit by now. He would feel empty without its warmth on his forehead. He pulled it under his long blonde bangs and over his short spiky hair knottit it at the back.

_Iruka's house_

He'd made it out of his shower in time. The food was still slowly cooking and he'd washed without burning down his home. He just needed to change. _Change._ That shouldn't be too hard. He walked into his bedroom and opened the drawers. Iruka picked out some loose light blue pants. The top met with his hips and hung loosly on his legs. He picked out a black shirt that hung close to his body. He was with Naruto tonight so he didn't bother tying up his hair. He brushed it out and let it fall naturally to the sides.

OoOoOo 6:50 oOoOoO

_Naruto's house_

Naruto had finally decided to walk out in black cargo shorts. He wore an red open button shirt with cut off sleeves and underneath he had a spotless white cotton tee. He slipped on his nin boots and walked out into the fresh air that cooled his recently washed skin. He felt good. It was going to go perfect. He knew it was going to be a good night.

Naruto took a deep breath of the clean oxygen and relaxed himself before stepping any further.

SPLAT!

"What the hell?!" Naruto ran his hand down and through his hair. That's when he felt the giant, soft, gooey, and sticky piece of gum stuck to it. He turned back and spotted two kids about 12 or 13 years old sitting on top the roof still spitting their gum down on people.

"Hey brats, what are you doing!?"

They heard him yell and as soon as they saw who it was they took off running.

"Oh great. I'm going to be late." He glanced at his watch it was 6:55. He'd have to go to Iruka's house with gum in his hair.

_Maybe he likes strawberry flavored gum._

_Iruka's house_

He had everything ready. Plates were on the table and the place was spotless. Now to wait for Naruto. He wasn't usually late so Iruka decided to wait by the door. He nervously kept opening the door hoping Naruto would be there and they could share a laugh at the sweet coincidence of the open door and Naruto's outstretched arm as he prepared to knock. He did it five times. Naruto wasn't there any of those. He'd keep trying. It would be a good way to laugh a bit and ease his nervousness.

_Open._ Slam._ Open._ Slam._ Open._ Slam.

"Iruka-sensei how many times do you plan to do that?" Naruto was sitting on the window sill that was on the oposite wall of the door.

"God Naruto! You scared me." Iruka pocketed the shuriken he gripped in his fingers.

"So you were going to kill me? That's the second time today my teachers try to kill me. I guess its not my day."

Here is where the laughs came in. As expected Iruka's butterflies went away. In came the dragons who decided to duel in the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry. I thought you would come in through the door, but I see you've picked up more of your teacher's habits." Iruka walked over to Naruto who now held his shoes in his hand. He took them and placed them at the door.

"Its nice of you to come Naruto."

Up until now Naruto hadn't looked at what the teacher was wearing. It was when he bent down to place the shoes at the door that Naruto's attention turned to his sensei's good choice of pants. He lowered his body painfully slow. The pants rode down his back as he kneeled lower and lower. Naruto was pratically leaning completely into the back of the couch trying to get a better look. The edge of low black underwear peeked out. Finally Iruka was arranging the shoes and Naruto was about to tip over the edge. Iruka got up quickly and turned to find Naruto gripping his nose and staring at the ceiling.

"Everything okay?"

"Umm, Iruka do you like gum?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

---

Naruto sat patiently on the bedroom floor waiting for Iruka to return with the supplies.

"Iruka-sensei what are you gonna do to my hair? No cutting."

"I won't." Iruka entered the room with a bowl full of ice and a bucket with different kitchen items. In his pocket he hid a small pair of scissors just in case.

"Okay Naruto lets try to work it out with some ice. We can just freeze it out and I'm sure you're hair will be fine."

"No scissors."

"Yes no scissors." Lied Iruka. Naruto examined the contents of the bucket and searched throught the ice Iruka was placing in a bag.

"You see. I won't cut it off." Naruto saw a small buldge in the teachers pants. He then reached into Iruka's pocket and pulled out the hidden weapon.

"Liar." Naruto held the scissors in his hand.

"Okay you can hold them. Seriously,I won't cut it."

"A teacher isn't supposed to lie."

"I wasn't it was you know a last resort."

"Fine I believe you."

Iruka placed a bag of ice on the gum.

"How long does it take?" Asked Naruto impatiently.

"Just about 20 minutes to freeze. It shouldn't be that bad, just try to stay still." Iruka got up and started walking into the kitchen.

"Iruka-sensei! Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen Naruto. The food may burn."

"But, shenshei" Naruto pouted as he continued. "I needsh helpy."

_Naruto._

"I'll stay then. If you need my help." Iruka took a seat next to him on the floor and held the bag of ice for him over the gum. He couldn't say no. Naruto sat patiently between his legs without saying a word. "But I can't stay too long. I need to watch the food."

"Yes Iruka-sensei."

"Hey! What happened to the cute voice?"

"Same thing that happened to the cute kid. I grew up." Answered Naruto in a more serious tone.

"True. You are a grown man now. A young man, but still a man."

Naruto moved into Iruka and rested his head on his shoulder. Iruka shifted the position made him a little uncomfortable. Naruto took a deep breath. "You smell good sensei." Iruka smelled like spring. Not like laundry soap which brought a smile to Naruto's face just thinking about it.

"Thanks." Iruka was a bit confused. _What do you say when somebody says you smell good?_

"Okay Naruto I'll be right back." He handed back the ice pack to Naruto and stood. Naruto nodded and took the bag from his hands.

---

_Iruka's Kitchen_

"Perfect." Iruka stirred the noodles he had in one pot. He then threw in the remaining vegetable into the heated oil. Iruka took out they soy sauce and began to make his simple mix of water, soy sauce, and sugar.

Iruka walked back to the room. Naruto had removed his red top shirt and had it wrapped over the ice pack.

Seeing Iruka walking in with a questioning face he answered. "It was dripping on me and the cold kinda burned my hand."

"Oh, there's towels back here." Iruka pointed at the bathroom down the small hall.

"I remember, but I didn't want to get gum on them."

Iruka nodded in understanding.

"Here let me see Naruto." Naruto removed the ice from his head.

"Okay it froze. Now just work it out with your fingers."

Naruto clumzily moved his hand about his head searching for said gum. He knew where it was, but Iruka didn't have to know he knew.

Iruka laughed at the aimless hand.

"Nevermind I'll work it out." Iruka weaved his fingers through Naruto's soft hair. After taking his time to get to the spot he apologized. "Sorry if this hurts."

Iruka tugged at the gum that was entangled with the hair.

"Itai!" Hissed Naruto.

"Sorry." Iruka kept pulling and finally removed a giant wad, but there was still a piece stuck on the tips.

"Is it off sensei?"

"Not all. There's a bit left, but I can just cut if off."

"No! Don't!" Naruto grabbed the scissors and gripped them close to his chest.

"Its just a bit. It'll grow back." Iruka reached his hands into Naruto's. He wasn't letting go.

"Can't we freeze it again?" Asked Naruto desperatly.

"No. Its already frozen. Here hold on I have an idea." Iruka left to the kitchen once more. He stirred the noodles that were perfect and ready to be fried with the vegetables which by now smelled great. He poured a bit of the sauce to slow down the cooking. Iruka then searched the cupboards and found the canola oil he needed.

"Okay Naruto put this in your hair."

Naruto stared up with helpless eyes and a small pout visible through his mask.

"Okay I'll put this in your hair." Iruka smiled. He was more than happy to help.

He missed being needed. He really did regret that the years had passed so quickly. They were good years, but they took away what he had loved the most. He no longer spent much time with Naruto. There was no free time to spend. He had missions constantly. Every mission was a danger to his life. They wouldn't see each other again after one of those A rank missions. That was always a possibility that he wouldn't return. Iruka hated time. It brought more loneliness for him.

He was lost in thought and had been massaging the oil into Naruto's hair and gum for a long time.

"Iruka-sensei that smells good. What are you making?"

"Huh?" Iruka snapped back to the real world.

"What are you making?"

"Oh yakisoba."

"Smells good."

"Hope you like it." Iruka looked over the top of his head to see Naruto's expression.

"I always like what you cook." _You could give be burnt fish and I'd eat it._

"Great. Well now we brush out the rest of the gum." Iruka reached into the supply bucket and found a comb. He brushed the tips of the hair repeatedly tugging out the now softened gum.

"There done. It came out completely. The oil won't come out, but after a couple of shampoos it'll be fine."

Naruto stll sat between his legs and began to lean back into Iruka.

"Thanks." Naruto's head met up with Iruka's chest. He tilted his head up and stared Iruka in the eyes.

"Naruto." Iruka moved his hands up to the blonde's face. He placed them on either side and held it there. Iruka wanted to lean in an kiss the boy over his mask, but stopped and dropped his hands back down to his sides. "The food is probably done." He slowly got up and walked away.

---

"Ah, man!"

Naruto followed the sound to the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Did you burn it?"

"No. I didn't burn it." Iruka lifted a spoonfull of the soggy noodles. "They absorbed too much water. If I put them in the oil now they'll stick."

"I'm sorry. That's my fault."

"No don't say that."

"If I hadn't asked you to stay and help it would have been fine."

"No. I really should have been paying more attention to the time." Iruka looked up at Naruto who place his hand on Iurka's shoulder.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get dinner." Naruto slipped on his shoes and walked out of the house.

_Dammit what are you thinking? You aren't thinking. That's usually the problem. _

Iruka cleaned up the kitchen and placed the vegetables in a bowl at the center of the table. They could at least have that for dinner. About 10 minutes later Naruto returned.

"What's in there?" Iruka grabbed the carrying box from Naruto.

"Ramen!"

Iruka smiled and thought it couldn't be better than that. Afterall he did love ramen and so did Naruto.

"Okay, but I said I was invinting you to dinner. Let me pay for it."

"Nope." Naruto giggled and pulled out the covered bowls.

"Iruka, I really miss spending time with you."

"I've missed you too Naruto."

Iruka decided to ignore the titles between them. If he really wanted Naruto to get closer to him he would have to discard it. It was about time he dropped the 'sensei'.

That's not to say he would mind teaching him a couple of_ new _things.

* * *

Okay what I wanted to say before.

**Yes that is an actual method to remove gum**. I didn't just pull it out of my --hat. So if you have gum in your hair try it.

The food he's cooking is actually what I loooove to cook. It actually happens so if you overcook noodles don't bother throwing them in...cause you'll get a giant mush of vegetables and well mush.

Finally review cause you need to feed my **ego**.

ja


	5. Ramen Seduction and My First Date

Hello all! this one took a little longer for me to write. I hope you enjoy it. I really have no extra comments today just read enjoy and review if it pleases you...

I do not own naruto series nor manga...

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5 Ramen Seduction and My First Date**

It was exactly like a first date. Once they'd taken a seat the atmosphere completely changed. They ate silently and broke up the quiet night only for simple questions that would lead a conversation nowhere. Naruto would slip a spoonful of broth when Iruka's face was down. He would slurp noodles quickly and without being spotted the times Iruka would look away. Iruka ate carefully and painfully slow. He never once tried to peek at Naruto's face.

"Iruka-sensei, what's different?"

Looking up surprised at the fact that Naruto would vocalize the problem. He answered.

"Well, I am not too sure Naruto. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

After a quick thought Naruto replied. "No. Something you want to tell me?"

"No."

They glanced at each other. Their eyes locked. Neither of them was going to give in. After a quick sigh Iruka continued eating and as did Naruto.

"This is good ramen." Said Naruto awkwardly.

"Yes, its always good."

Their silence continued undisturbed for the next couple of minutes until both had finished their meal.

"Ready for the movie?" Iruka stood and began collecting the dishes from the table.

"Ready." Naruto headed to the kitchen for the popcorn.

Naruto searched the top cupboards above the sink. Deep in thought Iruka headed straight for Naruto.

CRASH

Iruka dropped the dishes half on the floor, the other half in the sink. Naruto stood pressed against the counter with Iruka's full weight on him. Iruka's flushed face rested against the jounin's chest. Naruto's initial reaction was to grab Iruka close to prevent him from falling. The kitchen was silent except for a spinning bowl which hadn't settled. Naruto didn't released Iruka's warm body and Iruka didn't attempted to remove his body from the blonde's. Their heartbeats sped up and thoughts rushed their minds.

_Should I move? What will he think? I took too long to get up naturally by now. Why hasn't he let go? _

_Should I let him go? What will he say? I've been holding him pressed against me for enough time for him to get his balance. He's firm, unlike that pillow. He hasn't made an effort to stand._

_Could it be?!_ Their thoughts came to the same conclusion.

"Are you alright?" '_So, you like me too then, right?' _Naruto moved his hands up to his teacher's shoulders while the older man stood up.

"I'm fine. Thank you Naruto." _'Of course. Its been so long.' _Iruka smiled, his eyes looked up to meet Naruto's. He didn't move back. Their bodies still pressed against each other continued to speak.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt." _' Are you sure you want to tell me this?' _Naruto pulled Iruka into a close hug.

"Naruto," _'I do. I want you to know that I--' _Iruka straightened up and out of the hug.

"Yes?" Naruto hoped Iruka was stronger than him.

"The popcorn is down here." _Dammit. Why couldn't I say it?_ Iruka turned away and his mouth twisted into a bitter self loathing line.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Naruto turned and found the popcorn easily. Iruka cleaned up the floor while Naruto prepared the large bowl they always used. Silence was allowed to drift in between them again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Popcorn 's ready." Naruto reached for the smoking bag. He pulled it open and emptied the warm, buttery contents in the large bowl.

"Great. I just finished up the dishes."

Together they walked over to the living room. Iruka had two blankets set out on the couch which Naruto took and spread on the floor. While Iruka turned on the television and began the movie Naruto took a seat and admired the view.

Iruka hadn't plugged in the DVD player so he struggled bent over the television fiddling with the cables.

"Great view you have there." Naruto instantly covered his mouth. He was only supposed to think that.

"Huh?" Iruka turned to look at the window in the room. "Its facing another wall." He answered completely unaware.

_They say I'm dense._ _Okay have the guts do it now. _

"..."

_Now!_

"..."

_Wuss. _

"Iruka I love you."

Iruka without turning from the job at hand answered almost mechanically. "Love you too Naruto."

"No, I mean--"

"There we go! Stupid cables always get me caught up." Iruka took a seat next to Naruto and pushed play.

"I'm sorry you were gonna say something?"

"Oh nothing important." _Another time. Maybe I'll do it another time._

They sat stiffly next to each other during the first thirty minutes of the movie. Naruto finally dared to lay down. He was on his side with his head propped up by his hand. He moved closer to Iruka after rearranging his position various times. In the darkness of the room he couldn't be seen. Naruto snuggled close to Iruka's leg and slowly placed his head on Iruka's lap. He waited a bit to see if he'd be pushed away. Iruka gently placed his arm on Naruto's side which made him relax and snuggle up even closer. He didn't move from there.

"Naruto, did you enjoy the movie?"

Iruka was speaking to himself Naruto had fallen asleep a while ago. Noticing that fact Iruka slowly slid himself out from under Naruto's head. He turned off the television and the DVD player. Iruka had a strong temptation to kiss the sleeping blonde. Iruka picked up the remotes and the popcorn bowl. He put everything back in its place. The only thing left was to wake up Naruto. Iruka kneeled next to the sleeping boy and admired the way his hair fell onto his face. The mask he wore was tight against his features. Iruka could tell upon closer inspection that Naruto's face had barely aged. His skin was smooth and spotless. It was still that golden skin he remembered. His nose was perfect. It had never been broken. Its curves swelled up and rolled back down at the tip. It was perfect. Naruto's lips were tightly shut even in sleep. His lips made small mountains under that mask. They were full and rounded. His mouth looked small and delicate under that mask, it matched his face which was much thinner, after losing his baby fat and the usual round shape. His jaw was well defined, and begging to be kissed. Without realizing it Iruka had leaned in close enough to feel Naruto's breath draw in and out. His lips were only inches away from Naruto's.

"Iruka?" Naruto whispered sleepily. Startled Iruka gasped.

"Yes Naruto?" He whispered to the half asleep boy.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" His eyes were closed once more. His breath returned to a normal pattern.

"Do you want me to?" Iruka was being very cautious not to wake him. Perhaps he could get some honest answers without ruining their relationship.

"Yu-huh." Naruto turned on his stomach and faced away from Iruka. He was back in his deep sleep from before.

Iruka got up with a large smile planted on his face.

_Do I kiss him? What do I do when he wakes up? What if he doesn't remember? What if he confused me for somebody else? No, no he said my name. _

"Mmm, Ruki." Iruka turned at the sound. Naruto was clinging to a blanket that was wound up into a little mound. "Y'smell good."

"Naruto." whispered Iruka. "Naruto." he said a little louder hoping to wake the boy slowly and not startle him out of his coma. "Naruto, are you awake now? You fell asleep."

With a short gasp Naruto sat up and looked for the voice that called him.

"Ruki?" Noticing Iruka was standing right before him he straightened up and corrected himself instantly "Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey Naruto." Iruka took a seat next to him.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"No. I was in the kitchen and I heard you--"

"Oh no."

"'Oh no' what?"

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, just talking about some mission." Iruka lied for his sake.

"I feel so tired."

"Do you want to stay? You can sleep over like you used to."

Thinking it over Naruto decided against it. He knew himself and recently his dreams about Iruka had gotten a bit more vocal then they should have been.

"No, I have to go home. I have some stuff I have to finish up."

Iruka nodded disappointed. "Okay then. Thanks for coming. I had fun." _And I got to find out a little something about you._

"I did too." Naruto and Iruka were standing at the door saying their goodbyes.

They stood on either side of the door. A kiss would be perfect. Naruto waved once more and turned to leave.

"Naruto," Iruka was hoping he hadn't heard him, but Naruto was too close. Naruto turned and walked back to the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." _I know I said I'd set it up and let him do the dirty work, but if I don't do it now I won't have the courage later._

"For--" His sentence and question were cut off abruptly. Iruka planted his lips directly over Naruto's hidden ones. Like a child's first kiss Iruka held his hand on his sides and neither turned their heads. It was direct and sweet. Naruto surprised as he was didn't pull away. Their kiss ended shortly both faces were smeared with a bit of red. A small cute chuckle escaped Iruka. Naruto laughed a nervous laugh. They looked away from the other as if distracted by something unseen.

"Goodnight Naruto." Iruka finally managed to get out.

"Night."

Naruto spun on his heels this time with a giant smile on his face and fully satisfied.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei" He called back at the end of the hallway.

"What?"

"You do seduce your students." Joked Naruto.

"Naruto!" Iruka threw a sandal which Naruto dodged playfully.

"Ja sensei!" Naruto grabbed the shoe off the floor and pocketed the dirty thing.

* * *

if its horrible i'm sorry.


	6. Ramen Confession

Welcome back to Ramen Nights XD. I'm glad you are all still reading this :... I don't have much to say except... this has a bit more than the tease I gave you all last chapter... Well, enjoy and do review. I want to thank the ones that have been reviewing for all the chapters or most. I really appreciate it tons! I won't reply here to your reviews I prefer to do so privately, as those of you who review know.

Well enough of me on to the story!

warning : I don't own naruto manga nor series... seriously if i did... shakes head it would be a shonen ai/yaoi series.. XDDDD oh yeah this story has some shonen ai in it ... until now everything is pretty clean... if anyone of you thinks the ratings is too low please do tell me I'd rather be over cautious than offend someone.

Ja

* * *

**Ch.6 Ramen Confession**

Iruka launched his balled up fist at the small innocent alarm clock. Something had woken him up, but Iruka wasn't sure what, now that he'd punched his first guess.

"Iruka! Iruka! Open the door!" Naruto was yelling and tapping at the bedroom window.

Iruka gasped at the sight of Naruto at his window under a mountain of clothes. He grabbed the blanket close around him and stood.

"Naruto! I'll get the door." Iruka wrapped his naked body in his blanket and made his way to the door quickly.

"Morning Iruka." Naruto tried to lean in and kiss his teacher, but the weight of the clothes brought him tumbling down on top of him. Iruka's blanket flew open and Naruto's face was flat against Iruka's abdomen.

"Sensei. Sorry." Naruto hadn't moved from in between his teacher's legs. His dirty laundry was all around them. It provided a nice cushion for their fall.

"Its okay." Iruka leaned his weight on one of his elbows with the other hand he tried to close his blanket below his waist. Naruto crept his way up to Iruka's face. Naruto was directly on top of him. His face was so close to Iruka's. Iruka let himself fall back on his back as Naruto's legs straddled him. Naruto sat up and placed his fingers under his mask.

"No, you don't have to." Iruka was dying to see his face, but, no, he was just dying to see his face.

"I know, but how else would I kiss you, Sensei." Naruto pulled down his mask and let Iruka have a good look.

"Wow." Iruka spoke without meaning to. He was just as handsome as he'd began to picture him without it on. Those lips were rounded and plump. His nose was still perfect. Only now instead of a shade of blue, it was a beautiful and golden, the color of his skin.

"Iruka," Naruto leaned down and touched his lips to Iruka's. He hadn't felt a kiss in such a long time. Naruto could feel Iruka's tongue pushing against his closed lips. He parted them slightly and bit his teacher before allowing him in. Their kiss escalated from sweet and calm to a passionate and frantic effort to make up for lost time. They switched places. Naruto was on the bottom now and Iruka was kissing him. The blanket was gone, but neither seemed aware. It was then that Naruto's hand drifted from Iruka's back down to a rounded bottom, which was unexpectedly exposed. Iruka gasped and pulled out of the kiss.

"Sorry." Naruto immediately removed his hand from where it was still squeezing his teacher.

"No, its okay." Iruka reached for Naruto's hand and replaced it to its previous location. "I just wasn't ready for you to do that, and --"

"You talk too much." Naruto sat up and wrapped his hands around Iruka's neck. He brought him back into their everlasting kiss. A few more turns on the clothes and a couple of more grabs were all that were needed to let Iruka and Naruto forget their shyness. Naruto slid his hand from Iruka's back to his hips. He wanted to feel what had been rubbing on his leg for a while now, but was afraid to do it. He didn't want Iruka to feel rushed. He didn't want to take it too fast either, it wasn't Iruka's fault he was naked at the moment. He would let Iruka take the lead. After all Naruto would accept anything as long as it was with him.

Iruka stopped the kiss and moved his teeth and lips further down to Naruto's neck. He sucked and bit into the clean, pale skin on Naruto's neck. It was obvious he'd had his mask on for a long time. His golden skin was a bit more milky and bright than anywhere else. Naruto's voice was low and sweet. His moans and calls for Iruka escalated as the intensity of Iruka's bites rose.

"Naruto." Iruka breathed into Naruto's ear. It tickled him and it warmed him. Naruto was seconds away from ripping his clothes off and carrying Iruka into the bedroom.

"Yeah."

"I think we should stop before we do something we may later regret." Iruka dropped his head and let his body fall next to Naruto's.

"Iruka, can I tell you something?" Naruto turned on his side to face Iruka who was laying flat on his stomach with only his face to the side. Iruka's hair fell covering parts of his cheek and a bit of his left eye.

"What is it?"

"Well, last night we didn't really get to talk. You just kissed me. I know I must have said something during my nap." That was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes. You called me "Ruki"." Iruka smiled at the slight red that crept into Naruto's face.

"Ah, I see. Well, I wanted to tell you that" Naruto took a deep breath. "I've been in love with you for a very long time now."

"That's nice to know."

"I just want you to not think that I'm just living out some crush I have on you. I really love you. I mean I have adult, well thought out feelings for you, its not just a game. It doesn't mean you have to love me like this, but just know that I'm serious about us. If there even is an us."

"You want there to be an 'us'?" Iruka lifted his head and rested the side of his face on his open palm which was held up by his elbow.

"Very much so, Iruka-sensei."

"Well, stop calling me 'sensei'." Iruka moved his body closer to Naruto's.

"Okay, Iruka." Naruto placed his hand on Iruka's hip and started to let it wander further down.

"Naruto." Iruka warned.

"What?"

"It wasn't an invitation to touch me."

"Oh, damn." Naruto's hand went back to his own side.

"You hungry?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten."

"Okay then you start your wash. You know where the washer is. I'll start up some breakfast."

"I can't have you for breakfast?" Teased Naruto.

"No sorry. It states clearly in the 'Ramen Lovers Club' rules that after a love confession you must eat miso ramen.'" Iruka wound the blanket around his middle again and stood up.

"You're a liar. There is no such rule. There is no such club!" He paused. "Is there?"

Iruka turned back to face his confused student. "Naruto,"

Naruto waited for his answer, but he didn't get one. Instead he heard Iruka say something he hadn't expected to hear so soon.

"I love you too."


	7. Cold Ramen and Ramen Concoction

Hi all! Welcome to Ramen Nights! I'm so so so so so so sox1000 **sorry** that I haven't updated in a while.

Here's part B now added so from now on it will be only "cold ramen" .

As always Thanks for Reading and reviewing...especially for reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/series. If i did though... well... it wouldn't be on american t.v. Boyxboy shonen ai yaoi boy love w/e you wanna call it is up ahead. Gay, hot sm3xy scenes ahead... you have been warned. **Don't complain Mr./Mrs./Ms. Closet Pervert.**

Enough of me, enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 7 Cold Ramen**

"I love you too."

Naruto smiled at the simple words. He'd waited a while to hear them.

Iruka threw in some water to heat and set out two ramen cups on the table.

"Iruka, I can't believe this is real." Naruto walked up to Iruka after loading the first set of dirty clothes into the wash. Iruka was sitting on the couch waiting for the three minutes. The cups were sitting out still steaming.

"Why not?"

"I've been dreaming of it for so long its very hard to think that I'm not dreaming again. I am a little afraid I'll wake up and this will all shatter." Naruto took a seat next to Iruka and placed his warm hand over Iruka's.

"Well, does this feel fake?" Iruka moved into Naruto again and pulled down his mask. His lips touched Naruto's. He kept them pressed together for a while.

"No, it just feels too good to be true."

"Well, what can I do to prove to you I'm real and this isn't a dream." Iruka was going back on what he'd said earlier. He was dying to touch Naruto. It was a bit strange at first to feel this way for a student, but no longer did they have that strict relationship. Just thinking about Naruto moaning again under him made him hard.

"Iruka-sensei, you just said that you would regret doing what I'd like you to do." Naruto stared shyly at his hands. He wanted him, but rushing was never good.

"I can be wrong and I can go back on what I say." Iruka moved in close again and kissed him. This time he let his tongue slip into Naruto's warm accepting mouth. Naruto laid on his back bringing his teacher down on top of him as he moved back. He could see the muscles on Iruka's arms and chest. He was glad the only thing on Iruka were loose pajama pants. Naruto moved his hand and wrapped them around Iruka's back. He could feel the tight muscles on his back. Iruka's weight on him felt better than he could have imagined.

"Ruki, can we?" Naruto pulled away to look at Iruka's response.

"Do you want to?"

Naruto lifted his hips and rubbed his answer on Iruka's leg. Iruka trembled at the feeling. He stood up and held Naruto's hand all the way to his bed. Naruto stood by the door staring and without moving. Iruka looked back at Naruto. He nervously placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders and moved him to sit on the bed. Who would have thought, that after waiting so long for the day he'd actually get a chance to be with Iruka, he'd be this nervous, but as soon as Iruka's lips touched his all his doubt, fear and butterflies melted away. Iruka pushed Naruto back on the bed and climbed on top.

"Iruka." Naruto centered himself on the bed and removed his shirt. Iruka crawled over to Naruto. He straddled his hips and sat admiring Naruto's body.

"You're very beautiful, Naruto."

"You mean handsome."

"No, you aren't handsome."

Naruto looked up at Iruka confused.

"Handsome, Naruto, means that something or someone is aesthetically pleasing due to proportions or symmetry and elegance. I don't believe you are handsome. You are beautiful. To be beautiful means to excite sensuous and aesthetic pleasure. Beauty applies to whatever excites the keenest of pleasures to the senses and stirs emotion through them as well."

Naruto looked deep into Iruka's eyes. There was no lie.

"Then you are beautiful too, Iruka."

Iruka moved in for another long and passionate kiss. They were one for seconds. They were together for hours in that kiss. Eternity came and went. Time stopped and it was only them. True love made them lose their physical beings and enjoy that kiss on a much deeper level. Beyond tactile pleasure they experienced a mingling of their souls.

Iruka pulled away and ran his hand down Naruto's warm chest. Tingles ran up and down Naruto's legs.

"Naruto, may I, would you feel comfortable if we-- I know you said out there you were ready, but you can change your mind. There's no rush." Iruka laid his head down on Naruto's chest and awaited an answer.

Naruto took a while to answer. Iruka sat back up and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry, Iruka, you are just so good with words. I was thinking of something quick to say and make it just as sweet as you are. I wanted to answer like this." Naruto cleared his throat.

"I love that you blush so much at any little thing. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to get ready in the morning. I've seen you. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose and how you scratch at it nervously when you're looking at me like I'm crazy." Naruto pressed his finger lightly on Iruka's scar "I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell you on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because I feel its the right thing to say. I came here today because when I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I want the rest of my life to start as soon as possible."

"Naruto, that's, very, I'm speechless."

"Don't be. I stole it from Billy Crystal in the movie When Harry Met Sally. I just added my own thoughts. My words weren't enough all I could come up with was to tell you I love you. My mind couldn't think of something sweet nor meaningful. I wanted to say 'yes I want you to take me because I want to be with you forever. I want to be yours because I love you so much. I wanted to say how badly I hurt when you aren't around. I want you to know that I didn't come to wash my clothes. I came to see you. I came in hopes of seeing your smile. I came to love and be loved by you. I am here because I love you. I'm lying in this bed because I want you to be mine. Both physically and forever be mine.' I was trying to say that, but I--"

"You just did." Iruka kissed Naruto's soft lips once more. Naruto began removing his pants. Iruka removed his too and slid under the thick white blanket with Naruto.

A sweet romantic kiss turned slowly into a struggle. Naruto pushed and pulled while Iruka did the same. Naruto would take the lead and soon was pushed down by Iruka who would kiss stronger and push harder. Naruto and Iruka were near a fight when suddenly they disconnected.

"Naruto, who's gonna take umm top?" Iruka was currently sitting on top of Naruto.

"I don't know. I mean I've thought about it, but I was always in charge." Naruto sat up and placed his hands on Iruka's hips.

"Well, I think I should get to because I'm older."

"I'm stronger."

"I'm gentle" Iruka smirked.

"I'm _bigger._" Naruto grinned.

"Is that supposed to encourage me?" Iruka pushed Naruto playfully, his hands on Naruto's chest.

"I have more experience." Naruto winked at Iruka.

"Then let me get some too." Iruka flipped Naruto on his back. He was on top of the younger man now and in between his legs.

"Fine, but I get a chance too right?" Naruto looked up teasingly at his teacher.

"Sure. If you like cold ramen."

---

Iruka did as he'd said and took Naruto greedily. It didn't take too long to get them back in the heat of passion. Iruka bit gently at Naruto's neck. Moans escaped Naruto until he could no longer stand the tension. Naruto spread his legs suggestively and pressed his warm body against Iruka's hardened erection.

"Now?" Whispered Iruka.

"Go." Naruto released Iruka's shoulder's and readied himself.

Without hesitating Iruka was in. He moved slowly and rhythmically. Iruka's hands gripped Naruto's hips as he pumped. His fingertips were white from holding on so tight.

"I love you." Iruka looked down at his, now, lover. As a reply he saw Naruto throw his head back in ecstasy. His open mouth released a long pleasure filled moan. His long blonde hair clung to his forehead with sweat. After a long gasp he called out for more.

"Naruto, I lied." Iruka pulled himself out of the still unsatisfied man.

"What do you mean?" Iruka flipped him on his side and lifted his leg.

"I'm not gentle." With that said Iruka plunged himself in deep with one single thrust.

Naruto yelled out in pain and tightened in surprised.

Iruka moaned with pleasure and began rocking himself in and out of Naruto's tight and well lubricated golden cheeks. Iruka's hair was loose about his shoulders. It clung to his neck, shoulders and forehead in thick, black, wet segments. Every time he plunged in, the wet locks would swing forward and release small drops of sweat into the heated air. Naruto's yells had long ago turned into moans and small gasps.

"Oh, Naruto I'm going to cum." Iruka closed his eyes tight.

"Inside. Its okay sensei."

"'Sensei' say it again." Iruka continued thrusting.

"Sensei."

"Again."

"Sensei!" Iruka groaned and released deep inside of Naruto.

The older man's exhausted body fell next to Naruto's.

---

Naruto showered and dressed. He walked over to the kitchen and retrieved the cups of ramen which still waited for them upon the table. He grabbed his chopsticks and attempted to lift the now soggy and gelatin like noodles. Instead of one he lifted up a cylinder of noodles.

"Ramen popsicle. I'm a genius." He said as he took a bit of his new 'ramen popsicle'.

"Iruka! Are you ever going to wake up?" Naruto pushed open the bedroom door where Iruka was previously sleeping.

"I'm up." Iruka sat up on the edge of the bed and slipped on some slippers.

"Some clothes would be nice." Naruto pointed at the teacher's naked body.

Iruka smiled shyly and slipped on his pants.

"You hungry Iruka?"

"A bit."

Naruto moved the hand he held behind him to reveal a 'ramen popsicle' for Iruka.

"What's that?"

"A popsicle!"

"Is it good?"

"Try it."

Iruka reached for the concoction of noodles and took a bite.

"Not bad."

"I wouldn't mind eating these with you for the rest of my life. Especially if the reason for cold ramen is --" Naruto motioned with his chin at the bed.

"I don't think I'd mind either." Iruka smiled at Naruto with an idea swirling in his head. "Naruto, what size dress do you think Kakashi wears?"

"What? How should I know? Why?" Naruto turned around and walked into the laundry area on the balcony.

"No reason." Iruka smirked as more thoughts ran through his mind.

"Well, my clothes are done." Naruto walked towards the door with all his clean clothing.

"Okay, thanks for coming. Come for dinner. I won't mess it up this time."

"Great. I'd love some more cold ramen." Teased Naruto.

"No, cold ramen. I promise."

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading... I'm pretty sure ch.8 will be the end. Thanks to all of those who review I appreciate it. 


	8. The Quest for Ramen and Beautiful Blue

I lied. Its not the last chapter. I think this will have one more. I could have finished up in this one, but it would have required a later post date and I just wanted to surprise those ppl who I told I'd post on Mon. by doing it on Sun... oooh yeah I know. Well, enjoy one of the last chapters of Ramen Nights. Thanks to all those ppl who have reviewed . .

Okay also I have a goal for this story: to reach 70 reviews XD ... so please help out I think it would make a great incentive... for me .

lol Okay w/e guys just tell me if you love it, hate it, can live with it, or if you just want to make sick, passionate, gay, hot, man on man sm3x, love to me on a hot, sunny, tuesday afternoon because you love it so.

I'll take either. So, enough of me Enjoy!

warning: shonen ai and puzzles ahead! no! not puzzles!

oh yeah I do NOT own Naruto series/manga...cause if I did... Iruka would wear a lot more pleather and a lot less clothes... that is all... oh and a whip .

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 8 The Quest for Ramen and Beautiful Blue**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sensei!" Naruto stood impatient outside of his teacher's door. He'd been knocking for about 5 minutes non-stop.

"Are you going to open up or do I have to break the door down?!" Naruto held a handful of large, healthy flowers all dyed a beautiful blue. Naruto paced back and forth trying to convince himself that maybe Iruka was in the shower. It wasn't working. He slyly made his way out and onto the ledge on the other side of the building. He held on tight to the filthy, slimy gutter edge and attached himself as best he could with chakra to the tiny 2 inch ledge.

"Apartment one, two, three, four, five okay here we go." He expected to open the window the same way he had before, but this time it was locked. He didn't want to break it so he decided to try the small bathroom window. He slid further to the right near the small higher window. He rattled the small window and it was open. Naruto released his hands from the gutter, threw in the flowers and slid in skillfully without making much noise.

"Iruka?" Naruto Picked up his flowers which were dyed a beautiful blue and now had one or two broken stems. "Hello?" He stepped out of the tub leaving a trail of dirt and mud behind. He walked into the bedroom and found a small note hanging over the bed. He reached for it and with one swift movement detached it from the string.

"_Hello Naruto,_

_I assume if you're reading this you've managed to break into my house. That is quite a task the way I set it up. If you did it fast then I'm going to say you crawled in through the bathroom window. Either way congratulations for making it to the room! Okay now for your destination and my location._

_We watch you laugh_

_We watch you cry_

_We'll protect you day and night_

_Good luck!"_

"Iruka! What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto was afraid to open the bedroom door. He knew Iruka was an expert bomb specialist a/n: O.o BOOM! . He walked back to the bathroom and into the tub. He threw the flowers out of the window and up onto the roof. He slid out and held himself with his legs as he got a good grip on the gutter. He swung himself out and up onto the roof. He grabbed his bouquet and took a seat with his note and clue in hand.

"Who the hell watches us? Who is 'we'? Okay we, we, we... the hospital!" Naruto stood up and eyed the hospital across the street. He ran as quick as he could and was soon standing in front of the doors which opened for him instantly. He went up to the desk.

"Is Umino Iruka here?" The nurse stared at him and looked at the sign-in sheet.

"No I'm sorry. He isn't signed in, but could you?" Naruto sloppily signed his name. He walked down the hall and looked around a bit. He walked back to the girl who was dressed all in white.

"Maybe he left a note?"

"I've been here all day he hasn't come in. He is the academy teacher right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto nodded and made his way outside.

"Okay not the hospital." Naruto jumped into a tree and read the note over and over.

"Hey, you up there get out of my tree." Kakashi jumped onto the same branch. He smiled at the younger masked man. "What you got there?" He reached over to Naruto's hand and plucked the note out of his grip.

"Ooh, treasure hunt. I hope the prize is worth it."

"Can you help--" before he could say 'me'. Kakashi cut in "Nope!"

"Come on I don't want to take too long cause he might get bored."

"Naruto if he left _you_ a puzzle I think he expected you to take long."

"What does that mean?!"

"Naruto, I'm just saying you aren't the sharpest kunai in the holster that is Konoha."

"What?"

"Exactly. Okay I'll help you." He added quickly to change the subject.

"It was not the hospital, I saw you go in. Why would you laugh at a hospital?" Reasoned Kakashi.

"The academy! You laugh there and cry and teachers are always watching!" Naruto stood up and ran towards the academy "Thanks Kakashi!" he yelled back.

"Wait! That's not it!" Kakashi signaled at the blonde and Naruto waved back. Kakashi took a seat in his tree and pulled out the new issue of Icha Icha Naruto had given him. He muttered "Poor blunt little kunai." as he opened up the book.

---

Naruto reached the academy with only one small incident. He slipped on a puddle of soda and dirt on the way there. His ninja uniform was sticky as were some of the flowers which landed in the sugary mess.

Naruto reached the doors and tried to pull them open. It was locked. He searched all around the building. There wasn't a person in sight and no matter which door he tried they were all locked.

"Okay where else have I missed?" Naruto climbed the school and stared at the hokage heads. "Help me out here guys." He suddenly noticed something different. The Fourth's eyes were colored. The white of his eyes was a bright paper white color and at the center he had what looked to be pupils. It was hilarious.

"Iruka, I found you!" Naruto stood up to leave with his slimy, sticky, half dead flowers which were dyed a beautiful blue.

He ran up to the heads and expected to find Iruka naked in his full glory with a ruler in his hand laying on a thick blanket at the top, but instead he found-- nothing. He looked around and still found nothing.

"Where did you go?" Naruto climbed down to the heads and remembered the Fourth's eyes. He climbed onto his nose and looked at what had made the funny image. Two large butcher paper circles had been attached to the eye carvings and what appeared to be the hokage's eyes were actually two notes left for Naruto.

_"Naruto it seems you've found the next clue! I hope you're having fun. Just as much fun as I'm having watching you. Now I suppose you want the next clue right? Okay I'll give it to you, but you have to do something for me. The only way to decipher the clue, which is on the other eye, is to say a password. _

_The way to figure out the password is to answer the following three questions. When you do, take the first two letters of each word and you'll have to scramble them until you get the password correct. Double letters don't count. Oh yeah you only have three tries. If you guess wrong three times the note will just burn to ashes and your clue will be lost. Now if you look behind Tsunade-sama's hair you'll find a brush with some liquid ink. You'll have to write the answers out on this page before you can write the final one on the next page. Good luck! _

_If you want to see the questions sign here."_

The letter left a blank spot for Naruto's signature. He jumped over to Tsunade's head and found said ink and brush. He ran back and signed his name. Almost instantly the first question appeared below.

"_Name something you wear on your head._"

"Too easy!" Naruto scribbled in quickly 'forehead protector' . After 2 seconds a message appeared.

"_Two tries left."_

"Okay not easy. A hat? You wear a hat on your head." He scribbled in 'hat'. Another 2 seconds and a message appeared below the previous one.

"_Good job!" _This message was soon followed by "_Name something you wear around your neck."_

"Necklace." He placed his hand over his own as he said that.

"_One more chance."_

Naruto sat down and stared up at the giant note. He pictured Iruka and what he would wear. "A tie." he whispered calmly. He stood up and reached for the ink once more.

"_You're doing great!"_ The third and final question appeared on the paper.

"_When you were growing up I tried so hard to be a role model for you. I was younger back then and knew nothing about responsibility of a child, but still I tried. The best day of my life was when you called me ."_

Without even questioning his answer and the fact that if he guessed incorrectly the page would be gone he wrote in "Father".

"_I knew you could do it Naruto! Now go on to the next eye and write in the first two letters of the answers at the top and the question will appear."_

Naruto did as the note told him. He jumped over to the other socket and wrote in "H A T I F A" at the top. Underneath of his wrting a question slowly bled into existence.

"_Complete trust."_

"What?" Naruto turned around and yelled at nobody. "That's not even a question!" He ran combinations through his mind _Hatif, fitah, tahfi, hafti._ "What does Iruka always say?" He tried to remember Iruka's favorite saying. _Faith._ "I am stupid." He wrote in large print the word 'FAITH'.

"_Great. I suppose you really do love me if you have gotten this far! Joking. I never doubted it. Well, here you go Naruto. You've earned the next clue._

_This isn't a clue._

_Its more like instruction._

_So pick yourself up _

_and get ready to function._

_Go past the pervert's spot_

_Head right towards the smell_

_Soon you will see_

_A sight you know so well._

"Ramen!" Screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs. Two flames shone bright as the notes disintegrated. Naruto picked up his now half dead, slimy, sticky, bent, and slightly charred flowers which were dyed a beautiful blue and ran towards Ichiraku no Ramen.


	9. Ramen Nights Forever

Hi guys thanks for making it all the way to the end...yes the actual ending of this story!!! No lies this time. Its the last chappy its short and sweet and extremely to the point. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Its the last chapter don't be cheap so leave me a review.

warning: boyxboy just shonen ai... :

i still don't own Naruto series/manga but I think i could come up with a pretty good plotline if i did...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 9 Ramen Nights Forever**

"Hey old man, have you seen Iruka-sensei?" Naruto had checked all the seats and around the shop for Iruka, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Naruto!" The man behind the counter raised up a deliver box and handed it to Naruto. "You're on time. Iruka-sensei said you'd be picking this up."

Naruto grabbed the box hastily and asked where it was to be delivered.

"Iruka left a note for me to attach to the box. Its on the top." He pointed and quickly left to take another customer's order.

Naruto walked away and picked the note off the top of the ramen box. "Not another clue!" He opened up the note expecting to see a map to a labyrinth where he'd have to fight off man eating beasts all to get to another clue, which would lead him to another. "A never ending cycle." He whispered discouraged out loud. A smile slipped onto his face as he read the next note.

_Hey Naruto,_

_There was a reason for all the clues. I'll let you in on it when you make it here._

_Where is here? Go to the lake in the park. I'll be waiting._

Naruto stuffed the note in his pocket and started running to the lake.

As soon as he got near the entrance he could hear people laughing and talking. Iruka's voice was clear amongst the others. He distinctly also heard Kakashi's chuckle. Naruto climbed over the gate and made his way to the lake. When everyone saw him coming they remained silent. Iruka walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his dusty lips.

"Hi, Iruka." He whispered still confused as to why there were more than two people on their date.

"Hey, Naruto. I hope you don't mind I invited your friends." Iruka took the box from Naruto and looked back at the small group that had gathered. Sasuke was there with Neji. Both looked cool, calm and a bit cold, but they wore a sincere smile as Naruto's eyes passed over them. Kakashi was sitting next to Sakura. When he looked at the pink haired girl she smiled and waved. Kakashi saluted him and gave him a wink.

_He'd known all along. _Thought Naruto.

At the other end of the long table he noticed Anko. He remembered her well from his younger days. She always seemed to be around Iruka. She was already eating. Next to her was a handsome man Naruto had often seen with Iruka. Genma.

Naruto was still confused.

"I don't mind at all. What's going on?" Naruto handed Iruka the sad looking flowers still staring at all the people sitting and waiting.

"I just wanted everyone to know that you were mine now." Iruka took his hand and started walking towards the end of the table where there were still two spots without bowls. Iruka removed the food and served it up for the both of them.

"Don't you say hello?" Sasuke called out.

"Sorry, hi everyone." Naruto gave a still confused wave. He was increasingly nervous by the second. "You lied Kakashi." He gave his teacher a fake cold look and a smile.

"I didn't. You can't prove it."

"Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto nodded in her direction.

"Hey, Naruto. Excited?" Neji elbowed Sakura in the ribs which made her cough and lose all breath.

"Excited?" Naruto looked at her and then at Iruka.

"Ruki, what's going on?" He whispered.

"Well, I was going to wait 'til after dinner, but seeing as how you wouldn't be celebrating all night I'll do it now." Iruka stood up and everyone turned to look at Naruto.

_Why is everyone smiling?_

"Naruto, I've been in love with you for a very long time. I've known you for an even longer time." Iruka fumbled with his pants pocket as he spoke. "Now I know we haven't been together all that long, but I'm still hoping you'll accept this." Iruka removed a small box from his pants and opened it up in front of Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be on one knee or something?" Whispered Naruto in Iruka's ear.

"Maybe someday." He answered back in a whisper.

"Naruto, will you accept this teacher's modest promise ring, here in front of all of our friends?" Iruka removed the ring and held Naruto's hand. Iruka's steady hand failed him at that moment. Naruto's hand was trembling as Iruka tried to steady his own and place the ring on his finger.

"Of course." Naruto pushed his finger into the ring Iruka held and pushed himself onto the older man. They shared a sweet passionate kiss which would have turned into more if it weren't for their friends all cheering and clapping.

"Lets eat!" Yelled out Kakashi. The conversations resumed at the table allowing Iruka and Naruto some private time.

"Its beautiful. Thank you." Naruto placed his arms around Iruka and held him close. "So, someday huh?"

"Yeah, if you want." Iruka kissed Naruto's soft covered lips once more.

"Its all going by so fast, but I still wish time would move faster." Naruto moved his hands down to Iruka's waist.

"Don't rush it, Naruto. Our time will come soon enough." Naruto leaned in and kissed Iruka's hand. He took it and held it softly between his fingers. Together, hand in hand, they made their way back to their friends who were expecting them.

It was there, surrounded by laughter and friends, that they shared another ramen night.

* * *

**Thanks again. Don't forget to feed my ego. Oh yeah...sequel. yes or no?**


End file.
